Sadis to China
by Freedom Friday
Summary: Tidak harus memiliki kesamaan untuk bersama tetapi justru dari perbedaan itulah kita saling melengkapi. cinta kita bukan lahir dari adanya dirimu tetapi terlahir karena tidak adanya dirimu. Sougo dan Kagura. Sadis to Kagura. Bakaiser to Baka onna.
1. Chapter 1

Matahari baru saja muncul dari persembunyiannya menggantikan bulan yang waktu jaganya telah habis. Yang semulanya remang-remang mulai terlihat dengan jelas, sebuah tetesan air baru saja jatuh dari daun dan terus jatuh menuju ke tetesan yang sudah terkumpul akibat hujan sebelumnya. Para penghuni siang mulai keluar untuk memulai aktivitasnya. Sedangkan penghuni malam sudah terlelap di sarangnya masing-masing.

Ti~tiit ti~tiit

Jam 06.00 AM.

Itulah angka yang diperlihatkan oleh benda kecil berwarna hitam serta mengeluarkan bunyi tersebut terpasang di meja dekat tempat tidur single bed. Tiba-tiba tangan putih mulus melayang dan mematikan bunyi dari sumber suara tersebut. Masih dalam keadaan masih terbaring pemilik tangan tersebut mencoba untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya kembali setelah peristirahatan yang lama. Masih enggan untuk membuka mata, dia kemudian mencoba untuk bangun dengan tenaga yang sudah terkumpul. Setelah berhasil bangun-tak lupa dengan rambut jingga yang acak-acakan khas bangun tidur-dia kemudian mencoba membuka matanya. Memperlihatkan netra biru yang indah, yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di kelopak mata dengan bulu mata yang lentik tersebut.

Setelah merasa yakin bahwa jiwanya telah kembali bersatu dengan tubuhnya. Sang pemilik netra biru tersebut menyibakkan selimut yang sedari menyelimutinya kemudian menurunkan kakinya, dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Dia harus membasuh mukanya, setidaknya dia harus bangun seutuhnya untuk dapat membuat sarapan pagi bagi sang suami atau paling tidak begitulah orang-orang memandangnya sekarang.

Satu jam telah berlalu. Setelah merasa semua makanan telah tersaji dan terjamin bahwa orang yang akan memakannya termasuk dirinya tidak kekurangan gizi, kini sang istri-begitulah orang-orang memandangnya sekarang- dia kemudian merasa yakin untuk melangkah ke sebuah kamar.

Pintunya terbuat dari kayu jati berwarna coklat. Tingginya sekitar 3 meter dan lebarnya 2 meter. Setiap kali dia melihat pintu ini pasti dia akan selalu geleng-geleng kepala. Dia tak habis pikir, buat apa membuat pintu setinggi ini? Pemiliknya saja tidak sampai 2 meter. Itu baru pintu, belum lagi luas kamarnya yang hampir sama dengan luas apartemennya dulu, dan itupun di tinggali 3 orang. Yah walaupun dia menggunakan lemari sebagai tempat tidurnya. Tapi yang namanya rumah tetaplah nyaman. Atau begitulah dia menyebutnya dulu.

Dengan mengabaikan seseorang yang tengah tertidur pulas di tempat tidur king size, dia tetap berjalan menuju ke lemari atau entah bisa di sebut sebagai lemari atau tidak. Mungkin lebih cocok disebut sebagai ruangan untuk pakaian sang pemilik.

Setelah selesai memilihkan baju untuk di pakai oleh pemilik kamar tersebut, dia kemudian berjalan menuju tempat tidur.

"Oii, sadis! Bangun aru. Ini sudah pagi." Walaupun sudah berkata demikian si 'sadis' masih belum ada tanda-tanda untuk merespon walaupun sudah di guncang sedikit.

"Bakaiser?" masih belum menyerah untuk membangunkan manusia dengan rambut berwarna coklat pasir yang tetap belum merespon.

"Bocah?"

"Manusia tidak berguna?"

"Bakaiser dari planet sadis"?

"Sadis jelek"

"Putri tidur yang sadis?"

Dan segala macam panggilan yang lainnya telah disebutkan. Tapi tetap saja pemuda yang di panggil sedari tadi tidak merespon.

Habis sudah kesabaran si pembangun. Dia kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Setelah itu dia kemudian memegang selimut yang dari tadi menutupi orang yang sedang dibangunkan. Dan langsung saja menarik selimut tersebut dengan kasar

"OIII, BAKA SADIS KONOYAROOOOUUU! BANGUUUUUNNNNN! INI SUDAH PAGI ARU. KAU HARUS KERJA, KALAU TIDAK UANG UNTUK MEMBELI MAKANKU TIDAK CUKUP ARU!"

Langsung saja orang yang di teriaki membuka matanya. Kaget? Tentu saja. Tapi bukan itu saja. Tiba-tiba dia merasa ada yang menarik kakinya dan dengan hentakan yang keras menariknya hingga terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

Si 'sadis' mencoba untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya walaupun dia dalam keadaaan masih mencoba mencerna keadaannya sekarang. Dia belum terbiasa dibangunkan seperti ini. Atau dia tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan cara ini. Sudah 6 bulan dia mengalami bangun dengan cara extrim seperti ini. Kemarin saja dia dibangunkan dengan di siram air dingin. Sungguh jika bukan kerena demi kakaknya dia tidak akan berakhir seperti ini sekarang.

"itte na…" sang sadis atau lebih tepatnya Okita Sougo, memegang kepalanya karena terbentur tadi. Seperti yang kita ketahui dia adalah seorang sadis, maka dia tidak akan tinggal diam dengan tindakan brutal seperti ini. Apalagi ini di tujukan kepada dirinya. Langsung saja dia berdiri dan mengambil selimut yang ditarik secara paksa oleh orang yang membangukannya. Dan tanpa memberi waktu sedikitpun pada si pelaku dia kemudian membungkus gadis yang membangunkannya dengan selimut dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai lalu mendudukinya.

Sementara orang yang di bungkus menggeliat tak karuan berusaha membebaskan diri dari si sadis tapi hanya kepalanya saja yang berhasil lolos.

"Temeeee.." geram si rambut vermilion.

"China, jika kau terus membangunkanku dengan cara seperti itu tak lama lagi kau akan jadi janda." Dengan muka datar pemilik rambut pasir tersebut berkata demikian. Lalu bangkit berdiri menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Hmph! Itulah tujuanku yang sebenarnya Do-s sialan" Kagura berontak di dalam balutan selimut tersebut, walaupun Sougo sudah tidak menindihnya, tetap saja Kagura masih kesulitan untuk membebaskan diri. Sedangkan Sougo dia hanya bisa tersenyum, dan tidak membalas perkataan Kagura sampai dia menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Setelah bebas Kagura sepertinya telah melupakan hal yang menimpanya tadi. Dan kemudian merapikan tempat tidur king size tadi.

Suasana di meja makan berlangsung ricuh. Atau lebih tepatnya suara dentuman antara piring dan sendok milik Kagura. Sougo melihat semua itu dengan tatapan datar. Tentu saja dia makan dengan tenang. Dia tak habis pikir bahwa ada saja wanita yang makannya sebanyak ini di depan pria tampan seperti dirinya, apalagi dia sedang menambah untuk yang ke lima kalinya. Benar-benar tidak ada tata krama.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus bekerja keras" Sougo membuka suara.

"Kau bohong aru, yang kau lakukan selama ini hanya bersantai di ruanganmu." Balas Kagura sambil kembali menyendokkan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Itu sebelum kau menjadi babuku, China musume" Balas Sougo cuek.

"Urusai aru. Dan aku bukan babumu. Jadi berhenti mengatakan hal mengenai babu."

"Tapi tetap saja, karena dirimu aku harus memaksimalkan kerjaku sampai 3% dari sebelumnya".

Seketika kegiatan makan Kagura terhenti sesaat. Dan kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Itu urusanmu aru. Dan memang sudah tugas mu untuk bekerja dan memeriku makan. Selain itu, aku juga tidak serta merta tinggal disini. Aku yang mengurus bakaiser dan kandangnya ini aru. Jadi impas" Jawab Kagura dengan entengnya.

Memang benar sih apa yang dia katakan. Dia melakukan semuanya sendirian, mulai dari membersihkan, memasak, bahkan mencuci. Tapi memang itulah yang di inginkan Sougo, karena itulah tidak ada pembantu. Dia ingin Kaguralah yang melakukan semuanya. Sungguh Do-s sejati.

"Kau ini sungguh berbeda dari Nobume. Sebenarnya di mana sih Aneue memungutmu. Tch" jeda beberapa detik "Dasar rakyat jelata" sambungnya sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Disaat yang bersamaan Kagura juga sudah menyelesaikan acara makannya. Dan mengikuti Sougo. "Itu sudah kesekian kalinya kamu mengeluhkan hal itu aru. Dan jawabanku tetap sama. Aku bukan Nobume, jadi terima saja. Aku disini juga bukan karena keamuanku jadi terima saja, si rakyat jelata ini aru" jelas Kagura.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di pintu keluar rumah. Dan entah sejak kapan Kagura membawa tas kantor Sougo. Bukan Kagura namanya kalau memberikan tasnya dengan biasa, dia memberikannya dengan cara melemparnya dan juga bukan Sougo namanya jika tidak bisa menangkapnya.

"Cepatlah pergi dari sini aru, aku muak melihat wajahmu Sadis" ucap Kagura sambil menutup pintu.

Disaat yang bersamaan Sougo sudah berbalik, menuju ke mobil yang sedari tadi menunggunya. "seharusnya itu kata-kataku, China."

Sementara itu si China yang baru saja masuk kembali setelah mengantar si sadis sekarang tengah berdiri. Pikirannya kosong. Sofa, meja, karpet. Dia melaluinya begitu saja menuju dapur.

Begitupun dapur, hanya berisi lemari, rak piring dua bangku dan meja persegi empat yang diatasnya masih ada peralatan makan bekas makan mereka tadi.

 _Sepi…. Kosong….._ itulah yang dipikirkan Kagura. Perasaannya berkata bahwa ada yang kurang. Entah rumah ini, atau kah hatinya.

Dilain sisi, si sadis yang saat ini tengah duduk di kursi belakang tengah menopang dagunya. Manik crimsonnya kemudian mengarah ke samping, tepatnya ke kursi kosong yang berada disisinya.

 _Sepi… kosong…._ Dia kemudian menghela nafas. Kursi belakang ini yang kosong ataukah hatinya. Entah…

"Okita san, apa yang tengah pikirkan ka?" Ucap si sopir yang sedari tadi memperhatikan si majikan lewat kaca spion dalam.

"Bukan apa-apa Zaki, teruslah menyetir atau gajimu kupotong" balas Sougo.

Kalau tuannya sudah mengancam seperti ini si sopir atau Zaki hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya dan diam. Karena jika sudah di ancam seperti ini maka tuannya tidaklah main-main. Gajinya benar-benar akan di potong. Jadilah dia terus menyetir menuju Shinsengumi Corp

Shinsengumi Corp, sudah berdiri sejak lama di bidang otomotif dan tidak hanya itu mereka juga sudah mulai mencoba ke bidang elektronik, bahkan sedang membuat robot. Perusahaan mereka lah yang paling maju saat ini apalagi setelah perusahaan tersebut di pegang oleh Sougo (dengan dibantu oleh Kondo Isao dan Hijikata merangkap kakak ipar) mereka berhasil berada di posisi pertama setelah Mimawaragumi Corp yang saat ini dipegang oleh Imai Nobume.

Banyak orang bertanya-tanya, mengapa penerus Shinsengumi aka Sougo tidak menikah saja dengan pewaris Mimawaragumi aka Nobume. Sebab jika mereka menikah, perusahaan mereka tidak akan kalah dari siapapun. Di sisi lain mereka punya kesamaan yaitu pandangan matanya. Para fans Sougo dan Nobume yang kebanyakan anak muda kecewa berat, yang mengetahui bahwa Sougo telah menikah dengan orang yang biasa saja. Tapi lama kelamaan orang-orang mulai menerima Kagura sebagai pendamping Sougo. Alasannya selain cantik, dan baik hati dia juga periang. Orang-orang mulai menyukai kedua kubu yang berlawanan ini bersatu. Dan berandai-andi bagaimana kehidupan rumah tangga mereka. Ckckckck, dasar orang-orang.

Alasan dibalik sebenarnya Yato Kagura dapat menjadi Okita Kagura tidak lebih tidak kurang karena menyangkut nyawa keponakan atau adiknya dan tentu saja juga nyawa sang ibu dari anak tersebut.

 **Flash Back**

PPIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPP…!

Bunyi klakson mobil truk terus saja berbunyi. 2 meter di depannya ada seorang wanita yang berdiri kaku. Kakinya seperti tertahan. Pikirannya kosong.

"ABUUNNAAAIIIII!" Teriak seorang gadis sambil berlari kencang menuju kearah wanita yang dalam bahaya tersebut.

DDUUUAAARRRRRRR

Orang yang secara kebetulan lewat disitu langsung saja menoleh ke sumber suara. Bagi mereka, kejadian tersebut terjadi begitu cepat. Tapi dari sumber suara tersebut tidak terlihat apa yang terjadi akibat asap yang mengepul dari kepala mobil tersebut.

Semua yang melihat kejadian tersebut, diam. Tak ada yang bersuara.

Salah seorang yang menjadi saksi tersebut hanya bisa meneguk ludah, keringat jatuh dari pelipisnya. Menunggu awan hitam tersebut menghilang.

1…

2…

3…

Mari masuk kedalam kepulan asap tersebut. Orang yang tengah menutup matanya tersebut tengah terduduk. Masih dalam keadaan ketakutan. Kejadian tadi sungguh menakutkan dan seharusnya saat ini dia sudah tertabrak.

 _Tunggu…. sepertinya aku masih utuh. Dan tidak merasa sakit di bagian manapun_. Kata orang yang di selamatkan dalam hati.

Perlahan dia membuka matanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat kejadian yang ada di hadapannya.

Seseorang tengah menahan truck yang hendak menabraknya tadi. Lebih tepatnya seorang gadis, dengan satu cepolan di sisi kanan kepalanya, menyembunyikan sebagian rambut jingganya, sisanya tergerai lurus sampai di pingganngnya. Baju merahnya mencolok dengan memperlihatkan kulit putih mulus lengannya. Dan kedua tangannya masih menahan truk tadi.

"Daijobu aru ka,". Si penyelamat bertanya sambil melihat seorang wanita yang berambut coklat pasir duduk dengan memandangi dirinya. Sepertinya shock karena kejadian ini.

"aru?" Wanita itu bertanya dalam hati.

Dengan tangan yang masih menahan truk. "Bisa berdiri aru ka?" sambungnya dengan tangan yang masih menahan truk.

Yang di tanya hanya bisa mengangguk dan mencoba berdiri. Disaat yang bersamaan awan yang menutupi mereka mulai menghilang. Dan para saksi yang sedari tadi menunggu awan tersebut hilang ikut takjub melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Waaaaaaaaaa…!" tiba-tiba seorang wanita berteriak.

"Ba-bakemono da!" suara pria kemudian menimpali.

Kemudian yang lain ikut berbisik-bisik

"gadis itu bisa menahan truk tersebut"

"Mama, lihat kakak itu menahan truk"

"SSssst, jangan dilihat"

"Jangan-jangan dia adalah iblis"

Ada juga yang berkomentar seperti ini

"gadis itu kuat sekali. Hebat."

"Apa mereka baik-baik saja."

Dan masih banyak lagi komentar-komentar yang terdengar. Mendengar hal itu yang di sangka iblis hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas. Kemudian hanya bisa cuek dan berbalik pada wanita yang ada di belakangnya.

Masih dalam keadaan shock, wanita yang ditolong tersebut memperhatikan Kagura yang berbalik. Wajahnya yang putih mulus, mata birunya yang menenangkan di lengkapi rambut jingga yang membingkai wajahnya. Cantik. Itulah yang dapat ia simpulkan.

"Kau baik-baik saja Aru ka?" kembali si penyelamatnya bertanya. Dan lagi hanya di jawab dengan anggukan.

"sou ka… nara daijobu." Katanya sambil mengambil payung ungu yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. "Sore ja, sayonara" sambungnya sambil berbalik. Tapi sempat tehenti di pintu kemudi "Oiii ossan, jika menyetir jangan sambil tidur aru." Teriaknya pada si pengemudi yang juga masih dalam keadaan shock.

"Matte…" Akhirnya wanita yang di selamatkan membuka suara. "Namamu siapa?"

Yang ditanya kemudian berhenti dan berbalik "Kagura. Yato Kagura." Setelah itu dia pergi.

 _Kagura chan ka_. Batin si penanya sambil tersenyum.

"Mitsuba san, apakah anda baik-baik saja?" Teriak seorang pria yang tengah berlari menuju wanita yang bernama Mitsuba tersebut. Terlihat dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan nyonyanya ini.

"E… aku baik-baik saja Yamazaki." Jawab si nyonya.

"Untung saja perempuan tadi menahan truk ini. Jika tidak pasti kepalaku sudah hancur lebur karena Hijikata san dan Okita san." Ucap Yamazaki sambil memegangi dadanya lega. Sedangkan si pendengar terfokus pada kantung putih di dekat kakinya. "Tapi sungguh gadis tadi hebat sekali loh, jika dia hanya menyingkirkan nyonya dari jalan, pasti toko mainan yang dipenuhi anak-anak di belakang kita ini pasti akan terkena imbasnya. Tapi tetap saja nyonya tidak bisa pe- Oiii Nyonya jangan tinggalkan aku…."

3 bulan kemudian.

"Yamazaki, aku tidak perlu di kawal." Ucap Mitsuba.

"Tidak boleh begitu Nyonya. Saat ini kondisi kesehatan anda sedang tidak baik. Jadi aku harus ikut. Jika tidak entah apalagi yang akan di lakukan Okita san dan Hijikata san padauk selain memotong gajiku. Seperti 3 bulan yang lalu…." Dan bla bla bla. Mitsuba tidak mendengarnya lagi. Dia hanya ingin berjalan-jalan saja di taman kota. Setelah sampai di taman, dia tiba-tiba berhenti. Begitupun ocehan Yamazaki.

Matanya kini melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut jingga panjang dan baju Cheongsamnya kini tengah menekuk lututnya di kursi taman. Mitsuba memberi sinyal pada Yamazaki untuk tidak mengikutinya.

"Kagura chan?" yang dipanggil tetap diam saja. Enggan untuk merespon

"Yato Kagurachan?" sekali lagi namanya di panggil. langsung saja dia menghapus air matanya dan melihat si pemanggil. Seorang wanita berambut coklat pasir sampai di lehernya. Mata crimsonnya menatapnya lembut. Dan tak lupa dengan senyumnya yang membuat Kagura terpana.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban. Dan melihat dari pandangan kebingungan Kagura sepertinya dia mengerti.

"Maaf, seharusnya aku memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Namaku Hijikata Mitsuba. Kau pernah menyelamatkanku dari truk yang hendak menabrakku. Ingat?" jelas Mitsuba.

"Aaaaa kamu…" kali ini Kagura menanggapinya, dan seperti mengingatnya. "siapa aru?" atau tidak.

Mitsuba hanya bisa tersenyum. _Anak yang menarik_. "Panggil saja Mitsuba-nechan. Jadi Kagura apa yang membuatmu duduk disini dengan posisi kesepian seperti itu" tanya Mitsuba sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak kesepian aru. Aku hanya sedang bersedih aru."

"Kenapa?"

"Saat ini Istri dari orang yang merawatku sebut saja namanya Ginchan sedang hamil aru. Dan besok harus melahirkan aru." Air mata mulai keluar dari mata Kagura "Tapi… karena suatu hal, Tsukki tidak bisa melahirkan secara normal aru hiks…. Jadi harus Caesar aru." jelas Kagura mulai terisak.

Jadi namanya Tsukki "karena itu kamu sedih?" Mitsuba memegang pundak Kagura, pertanda ikut bersedih.

"Bukan itu Aru.. Hikss.."Kagura menggeleng. "Tapi… Hiks..." Kagura sudah tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Dengan sabar Mitsuba menanti kelanjutannya.

"Tapi, karena tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan aru hiks…. Operasi Caesar tidaklah murah aru. Tetapi kami tidak hiks…. punya cukup untuk melakukan operasi hiks…. Sedangkan jika Tsukki tidak Caesar maka baik Tsukki maupun Akachan tidak bisa di selamatkan aru…. Hiks… Hikss hikss…." Semakin deraslah air mata Kagura. Sungguh dia tidak mampu jika harus kehilangan Tsukki maupun Akachan. Apalagi ayah angkatnya juga pasti akan sangat sedih. Dia tidak ingin orang yang selama ini menjaganya mengalami kehilangan. Seperti dirinya. Sebab dia sudah mengalaminya. Dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Mengingat semua itu Kagura hanya terus menghapus dan menghapus air mata yang terus bercucuran.

"Kagura, tenanglah." Hibur Mitsuba. "Aku bisa membantumu."

Kegiatan menghapus mata Kagura terhenti. Kini dia menatap Mitsuba dengan penuh harapan.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat, kau harus menikah dengan adi…."

"Um.. aku bersedia." Potong Kagura. Apapun untuk menolong Tsukkinya beserta Akachan.

Mitsuba hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Kagura sayang. "Yamazaki, kau membawanyakan?" panggil Mitsuba sambil memberi tanda agar Yamazaki mendekat.

"Tentu saja Nyonya." Jawab Yamazaki sambil menyodorkan kantung putih pada Kagura. Tentu saja Yamazaki tidak lupa dengan kantung putih berisi baju bayi berwarna pink. Selama ini dia selalu membawanya jika menemani/mengawal Mitsuba.

"Waaa… ini dia yang aku cari-cari dari dulu, aku pikir aku menghilangkannya aru. Arigatou Mitsuba-nee." Saking girangnya Kagura langsung saja memeluk Mitsuba. Awalnya Mitsuba kaget tetapi kemudian membalas pelukan Kagura dengan senyum hangat.

"Naa, Kagura-chan sekarang pulanglah kerumahmu. Dan katakan pada Ginchamu dan Tsukki untuk bersiap-siap kerumah sakit. Berikan alamatmu." Ucap Mitsuba sambil melepas pelukan mereka.

"Um… Arigatou" setelah itu Kagura langsung pergi dari taman meninggalkan Mitsuba dan Yamazaki.

"Yamazaki, perintahkan Katsura ke alamat ini dan mengantarnya ke rumah sakit" Perintah Mitsuba setelah Kagura tidak terlihat lagi.

"baik Nyonya." Jawab Yamazaki mantap.

Dan setelah itu Tsukki dan si Akachan dapat melewati masa krisis mereka. Bukan hanya biaya operasi yang di jamin, tapi juga mereka berada di rumah sakit terbaik se jepang. Dan berada di kamar VIP pula.

Satu bulan kemudian Kagura menepati janjinya untuk menikah dengan adiknya Mitsuba yaitu Sougo. Kagura tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Mitsuba dan Sougo itu berbeda, amat sangat super duper berbeda. Tapi janji tetaplah janji.

Awalnya Sougo enggan, tapi ini adalah permintaan dari kakak tersayangnya. Maka dia harus menurutinya. Walaupun di kala itu sebenarnya dia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Imai Nobume.


	2. Chapter 2

Ting.. Tong…..

"Tunggu sebentar…!" terdengar suara teriakan dari dalam rumah.

Cklek.

Pintu di buka, yang paling pertama tertangkap oleh si penekan bel adalah helaian vermillion dengan satu cepolannya. Setelah itu menyusul ke mata biru dan kulit pucat. Ah satu lagi baju ala Chinannya.

"Akh, Nobume kau sudah datang aru ka. Ayo masuk." Sambut tuan rumah ramah.

Nobume, rambutnya berwarna biru, mata bosannya mengingatkan Kagura pada seseorang.

"Maaf ya, Sa- maksudku Sougo masih belum pulang. Tapi tunggulah sebentar lagi dia sampai aru." Ucap Kagura ambil menuntun Nomube menuju ruang tamu. Nobume tau harus bagaimana setelah sampai ke ruang tamu. Dengan sendirinya dia duduk di sofa. Dan Kagura terus berjalan ke dapur.

Setelah beberapa menit sang tamu duduk sendirian di ruang tamu. Kagura kembali dengan jus dan snack di nampan yang ia bawa.

"Nobume, gomen. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu menunggu disini aru. Aku sedang membuat memasak makan siang di dapur. Jadi tidak bisa ku tinggal lama." Kata Kagura sambil menaruh Jus dan snack di meja depan si tamu.

"Matte…" cegah Nobume saat Kagura hendak berbalik. "Boleh kah aku ikut membuatnya." Sambungnya seraya malu-malu.

"Mm, tentu aru. Malah memang aku membutuhkan pertolongan." Jawab Kagura sambil tersenyum dan menutunya ke dapur.

"ah dan ini." Nobume menyodorkan sebuah kotak kue.

"Terimah kasih aru, letakkan saja di kulkas aru."

Kagura sudah terbiasa dengan kedatangan Nobume. Kagura jadi mengingat perkataan Sougo ketika dia pertama kali bertemu.

 _China musume, aku mau menikah denganmu karena kakakku yang memintanya. Tapi camkan ini baik-baik AKU SUDAH PUNYA KEKASIH. Dan aku tidak akan pernah putus dengannya hanya karena kita menikah._

Kagura hanya bisa tersenyum miris mengingat perkataannya itu. Dan dengan bodohnya dia menjawab.

 _Lakukan sesuka hatimu Do-S sialan. Disini aku hanya perlu menikah dengan mu, soal kau punya kekasih kek, pacar kek atau peliharaan kek. Itu urusanmu aru. Tidak ada hubungannya denganku aru._

"…ra-chan.."

"Kagura-chan.."

"Eh ya?" Kagura kembali ke dunia nyata setelah namanya di panggil beberapa kali. si pemanggil kemudian menunjuk kearah tangan Kagura. Dan kepala kagura mengikuti arah tunjukan.

"E? Ah.. apa ini aru ka?" tanya Kagura entah pada siapa. Pasalnya ikan yang seharusnya diiris tipis-tipis malah menjadi halus. Tapi…. Ah ya sudahlah.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Kagura-chan.?" Tanya Nobume akhirnya.

"Bukan apa-apa aru" jawab Kagura sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia hanya merasa aneh saja. Masalahnya dia bingung harus menyebut situasi ini gawat atau tidak. Kekasih dari suaminya-mungkin-sedang masak bersama di dapur.

Disini Kagura agak kebingungan cara mengajari Nobume memasak. Lengah sedikit saja entah apa yang akan dibuat olehnya. Gula saja hampir satu toples dimasukan kedalam sayur. Atau semangka yang ada kulkas hampir ikut tergoreng bersama ikan oleh Nobume jika Kagura tidak mencegahnya.

Ketidak-tahuan Nobume terpaksa membuatnya harus duduk tenang (dipaksa Kagura) di meja makan.

"Aku ini seperti orang jahat ya, Kagura-chan." Setelah keheningan beberapa saat, Nobume membuka suara. Kagura diam seolah menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Aku tau kalau Sougo dan kau sudah menikah, tapi tetap saja aku masih berhubungan dengan Sougo…." Jeda sejenak "Aku bingung dengan situasi kita sekarang." Sambungnya dengan wajah murung.

"Pfft.. Hahahaha." Kagura berhenti dari kegiatan memotong bawangnya karena harus menutup mulutnya sambil tertawa. Nobume yang melihat hal itu langsung mendongak kaget melihat Kagura.

"Nobume, tidak usah khawatir aru. Aku dan Sa-Sougo tidak punya perasaan apa-apa." Kagura mengoyang-goyangkan tangan yang memegang pisau. Entah mengapa saat mengatakan ini hatinya merasa ragu.

"Jika kau menyebut dirimu orang jahat aru. Maka aku lebih jahat darimu. Sebab karena akulah yang masuk ke kehidupan kalian. Padahal Sa-Sougo mencintaimu dan kau juga mencintai Sa-Sougo." _Seseorang hentikan perasaan tidak mengenakan ini_. Kagura kembali ke kegiatan memotong bawangnya.

"Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir aru." Kagura menghentikan suara pisaunya. _Tidak bukan seperti itu._ "Sadist sialan itu akan tetap jadi milik mu aru." Lanjutnya lagi dengan suara yang di redam

Tes… Tes…

Air mata Kagura terjatuh tanpa di perintah. Nobume yang melihatnya dari samping membelalakkan matanya.

"Ka-"

"Bawang sialan aru. Gara-gara memotong bawang ini mataku jadi perih." Potong Kagura cepat. Dia hanya merasa… bukan… tapi.. ah ya sudahlah.

"Tadaima." Tiba-tiba suara yang mereka sangat kenali terdengar. Langsung saja Nobume menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya. Dan mendekati si pemilik suara. "Okaeri Sougo-kun." Nobume menggandeng tangan Sougo dan menuntunya ke meja makan.

Sedangkan Kagura cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya. "Okaeri Sadist." Walaupun begitu Sougo tetap dapat melihatnya. Sougo menopang dagu malas, memunculkan Seringaian nan Sadist di wajah tampannya.

"Are China, apa kau sangat merindukanku sampai kau menangis" Sougo memulai.

"Maaf saja Sadist, air mataku terlalu berharga untuk bakaiser seperti mu."

"Maa ii kedo. Aku juga jijik jika harus melihat babi menangis."

Seet!

Sebuah pisau tiba-tiba tertancap di belakang Sougo. Atau lebih tepatnya Kagura melemparkan pisau tersebut.

"Akh, sial meleset." Kagura tengah mengahadap ke arah Sougo sambil tersenyum saat mengatakan tersebut. Kemudian berbalik lagi untuk menyelesaikan masakan terakhirnya

Seet!

Kini garpu tertancap di dinding depan Kagura. Asalnya dari arah Sougo dan dengan mudah ia hindari tanpa melihat sekali pun.

t-ch.

Kagura langsung mencabut garpu tersebut dan melemparnya kembali kea rah garpu arah tersebut berasal.

"Hanya dengan melihat wajahmu saja aku sudah jijik aru."

Sougo pun berhasil menghindarinya dengan mudah.

"Aku 2 kali lebih jijik melihatmu China" Sougo pun tak kalah, dia melepar apapun yang ada di dekatnya.

"Ohh Souka. Kalo begitu aku 1000 kali lebih jijik aru"

Dan terjadilah adu mulut antara siapa yang lebih jijik, tak lupa dengan gerakan mereka yang menghindar dan melempar. Saksi yang sedari tadi tidak angkat bicara malah asyik menonton mereka. Tidak berniat untuk menghentikan siaran langsung tersebut.

Setelah acara saling melempar tersebut, Kagura sudah menyiapkan berbagai makanan diatas meja. Soal bagaimana mereka berhenti dari acara melempar alasanya tidak di ketahui. Mereka hanya berhenti saja.

#~^^~#

Katanya hari Minggu itu hari libur…

Katanya hari Minggu itu hari istirahat…..

Katanya hari Minggu itu tidak melakukan apa-apa…

Tapi…

Tidak bagi ibu rumah tangga.

Mulai dari pagi menyiapkan sarapan sampai mencucikan pakaian si manusia sadis yang tinggal di tempat ini.

 **Kagura PoV**

Argh… sial.. makhluk sadis satu itu. Kalo mau membuatku kesusahan tidak usah sampai segininya juga kali.

Bagaimana tidak, sampah berhamburan dimana-mana. Barang-barang dirumah ini sengaja di buat tidak beraturan. Pakaian kotornya melebihi dari yang seharusnya kotor. Dasar menyebalkan!

Aku dengan susahnya membersihkan rumah yang uh.. luasnya tak kira-kira ini, dia malah enak-enakan tidur. Dasar manusia tak berperasaan. Awas saja dia, akan ku taburkan sianida ke makanannya.

"Selalu saja begini. Aku ini hanya manusia biasa aru (mungkin), sepertinya aku harus mencampurkan racun tikus ke makanannya agar kesadisannya menghilang."

"sial! Kapan ini akan berakhir?"

Walaupun aku terus mengumpat dan mengutuknya….

Mulai dari merencanakan kematian dan membawa kabur hartanya…

Tapi tetap saja, semua itu hanya angan-angan belaka. Aku tetap saja membereskan rumah, menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan mencucikan bajunya. Dan segala hal yang menjadi kebutuhannya.

Sementara orang yang dari tadi ku kutuk itu sedang asik-asiknya menonton tv sambil makan keripik kentang di ruang nonton sementara kakinya di atas meja.

Jangan lupa senyuman yang sedari tadi seolah meledekku itu. Ah ingin ku hapus senyumnya itu menggunakan pel yang sedang ku pegang ini. Lagi pula apanya yang lucu dari drama opera sabun itu?

Pemainnya sedang berakting menangis.

Ah aku lupa, dia kan Sadis dari planet sadis yang suka melihat orang menderita.

 **Kagura PoV End**

 **Sougo PoV**

Ah… hari Minggu memang untuk bersantai…

Memangnya apalagi yang selain bersantai?

Ah ada… menyiksa gadis china penghuni baru rumah ini. Atau ku sebut saja dia mainan baruku (?)

Tidak ada yang lebih menghibur selain melihatnya marah-marah tapi tetap saja menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik.

Mungkin si china musume itu mengira aku sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan tv. Padahal aku memperhatikannya sekali-kali, aku melirik ke arahnya agar tidak ketahuan. Aku juga mempertajam telingaku hanya untuk mendengar semua umpatan yang ditujukan padaku.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum mendengar dia ingin mecampurkan makananku dan membawa kabur hartaku.

Pfft… hahaha…

Oh tidak, aku tak bisa menahannya lagi…

Tunggu, aku merasa sedang di perhatikan. Ah ternyata dia sedang melihatku dengan ekspresi bingung.

Seketika aku terdiam. Mencoba memikirkan jalan keluar terbaik

"Hmm" aku berde_hmm untuk menghilangkan suasana canggung ini. "Apa?" tanyaku sesudah aku agak tenang. Aku tidak boleh terlihat bodoh di depannya.

"Bodoh." Jawabnya sambil mengedikkan bahu lalu melanjutkan kegiatan mengepelnya.

Selamat. Hampir saja aku kehilangan ke_keren_anku.

Kali ini aku harus fokus pada layar kotak di hadapanku ini. Jika terjadi hal yang seperti tadi aku bi-

Prang!

Sekarang apa lagi?

"Oiii China, jika kau ingin…" betapa kagetnya aku melihat si china itu tergeletak di lantai. Sedangkan vas bunga yang sudah berhamburan karena bunyi tadi di sampingnya. Sepertinya terjatuh karena dia berpegangan pada meja tempat vas bunga tersebut tapi gagal.

Jangan ditanya bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini. Dia hanya diam dan memandangi kakinya.

Saat aku hendak berdiri dari tempat dudukku tapi langsung ku batalkan karena melihatnya berusaha berdiri sendiri, walapun agak kesusahan. Buktinya dia menggunakan meja vas bunga tadi untuk menopang berat badannya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Tak ingin lagi melihatnya kesusahan, aku memalingkan wajahku darinya. Beberapa detik kemudian aku mendapatinya duduk di sampingku dengan meletakkan kakinya diatas meja dan kedua tangannya menguasai sandaran sofa yang kami duduki.

Hening…

Tak ada yang berani buka suara… bahkan untuk aku sekalipun.

Aku meliriknya sesekali. Setidaknya dia tidak terkena serpihan vas bunga.

Tunggu. apa aku mengkhawatirkannya?

"aku lelah aru…." Dia akhirnya membuka suara. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak menjawabnya.

"Sadis, sisanya ku serahkan padamu aru. Aku mau belanja dulu aru" lanjutnya. Tanpa mendengar jawabanku dan dia langsung berlari keluar. Menghilang di telan pintu.

Apanya yang lelah kalau masih bisa berlari seperti itu?

Apanya yang belanja, memangnya kau bawa uang?

Dasar wanita aneh.


	3. Chapter 3

"Padahal, terakhir kali kau datang memeriksakannya sekitar 6 tahun yang lalu. Siapa yang menyangka akan kambuh lagi sekarang" Ucap seorang wanita, sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya ketika memperhatikan data hasil pemekriksaan pasien yang ada di depannya sekarang.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti aru. Tiba-tiba saja aku terjatuh ketika mengepel tadi." Jawab Kagura, yang ternyata sang pasien yang tengah menunggu hasil dari dokter.

"Heeee…. Jangan-jangan kau hanya kelelahan karena terlalu sering bermain dengan suami kaya rayamu itu. Kyaaaa aku juga ingin menikah dengan orang tampan dan sadis seperti dia" Dokter wanita itu akhirnya memunculkan sifat aslinya. Dan Kagura hanya bisa diam tidak menanggapi.

"Sacchan, masalah kaki dan kebanyakan bermain itu tidak berhubungan aru…" Kagura sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah dokter di depannya ini. Bahkan dia juga sudah menganggapnya kakak. Terlihat dari panggilan yang ditujukan pada dokter tersebut.

Kagura menatap datar wanita di depannya ini. Rambut ungunya yang panjang, kacamata yang menjadi alat bantu penglihatannya namun tak mengurangi kecantikannya, oh jangan lupa tahi lalat yang dibawah mata kirinya. Menambah kemanisannya. Sungguh sempurna. Tapi yang menjadi kekurangannya yaitu, sifat masokisnya. Hal inilah yang tidak di sukai Gintoki darinya. Namun perasaan tulusnya untuk Gintoki itulah yang di kagumi Kagura darinya. Bahkan walaupun perasaannya tidak terbalaskan.

Hatinya juga ikut sedih kala melihat Sarutobi terluka karena Gintoki lebih memilih Tsukuyo, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak menyukai Tsukuyo. Baginya baik Tsukuyo atau Sarutobi keduanya merupakan kakak yang sangat Kagura sayangi.

Tapi untunglah Sarutobi mau membuka hatinya kepada orang lain selain Gintoki. Kalau tidak salah saat ini sedang menjalin hubungan dengan. Ah Kagura lupa namanya.

"…. Dan lalu Zenzou memberiku cincin ini" Sarutobi memperlihatkan jari manisnya yang telah tersematkan. "Ne.. ne.. Baguskan Kagura-chan…" sambung Sarutobi lagi sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipinya sambil terus berceloteh dan Kagura tidak mendengarkannya.

"Sacchan, kau sudah menceritakannya padaku sebanyak 10 kali aru. Aku sudah bosan aru." Bagaimana tidak bosan, bahkan dia pernah menelfon Kagura tengah malam untuk mengulangi ceritanya. Dan lagi pula bukannya dia tadi membahas masalah kakinya, kenapa malah ke kisah percintaannya dengan Zenzou?!

"Ah,…. Gomen ne Kagura-chan. Aku terlalu bahagia. Ne Kagura-chan kau tau besoknya Zen-"

"Sacchan…." Kagura terpaksa harus memotong cerita Sarutobi kalau tidak dia akan menceritakan bahwa setelah Zenzou memberikan cincin itu kepadanya besoknya mereka liburan di Hawaii. Lagi.

"Ah gomen.. Pokoknya untuk masalah kakimu aku hanya bisa memberikan obat pereda nyeri. Kau tau sendirikan obat untuk penyakitmu belum di ketahui." Ucap Sarutobi yang akhirnya kembali ke pokok permasalahan.

"Minumlah ketika kambuh lagi" sambungnya sambil penyodorkan obat yang di maksud.

"Umm, baik. Aku mengerti aru." Balas Kagura sambil menerima obatnya.

####

Tik… Tik… Tik…

Sepi…

Tak ada suara selain bunyi dari pergerakan jam yang terpasang di dinding ruang keluarga tersebut.

Walaupun tangannya sedang memegang buku.

Walaupun kepalanya mengarah ke buku.

Tapi sesekali matanya melirik ke sumber suara.

Ini sudah jam 5 sore. Dan tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa seseorang akan datang.

Biasanya dia tak di rumah walau hari Minggu. Biasanya dia akan menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasihnya di saat seperti ini. Entah mengapa untuk saat ini dia enggan melakukannya. Bahkan untuk menelpon sang kekasih sekedar melepas rasa rindu pun tidak.

Rindu?

Entahlah.

Kring… Kring… Kring…

Tiba-tiba suara telfon berdering, merusak ketenangan sang pemilik. Dan dengan enggan sang pemilik mengangkatnya

"Moshi-moshi, Okita Sougo Desu. Apa ada yang bisa kubunuh?"

"Ah, Souchiro-kun. Ini aku Sakata Gintoki. Kau ingat?"

"Sougo desu. Dan iya danna aku ingat," tentu saja Sougo ingat, dia adalah ayah angkat Kagura. Dia jugalah yang mengiringi Kagura kala pernikahan mereka. Dan sekarang Ayah Sougo juga. Tapi Sougo lebih suka memanggilnya Danna. Ada alasan di balik semua itu.

"Sofa-kun, apa Kagura-chan ada?" tanya sang penelpon langsung ke intinya

"Tadaima…" terdengar suara yang sudah sangat dikenali Sougo dari arah pintu depan. Sougo yang hendak menjawab pertanyaan dari orang di seberang pun terurung. Dan jawaban yang awalnya ingin keluar tergantikan dengan jawaban lain.

"Sougo desu. Dia baru saja sampai Danna, akan ku panggilkan, Ka-"

"Oh sadis, siapa yang menelpon?" baru saja Sougo akan berteriak. Tau-tau Kagura sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Apa-apan wajah jelekmu itu sadis? minggir" Ucap Kagura sarkarstik lalu merebut telepon yang ada di tangan Sougo yang masih kaget. Tapi tidak berlangsung lama. Tidak mau ambil pusing, Sougo kembali ke tempatnya untuk membaca buku yang tadi.

"Moshi-moshi, Gin-chan?..." samar-samar Sougo masih bisa mendengar percakapan Kagura dengan Ayah angkatnya tersebut. Tapi ya bukan urusan Sougo. Yang penting dia tidak sendirian saat ini?!

####

"Gintoki berhentilah mondar-mandir, Kagura-chan sudah dewasa. Dan lagi pula dia juga sudah menikah" Tegur seorang wanita, lelah karena tingkah suaminya yang sedari tadi hanya mondar-mandir di hadapannya sambil menggigit kukunya.

"Odamarisu! Kagura memang terlihat dewasa di luar. Tapi tetap saja dia hanya anak-anak dimataku. Dan selalu menjadi anak gadis yang rapuh." Balas Gintoki berlebihan

Tsukuyo hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Jika sudah begini Gintoki tidak akan bisa di hentikan. Akhirnya dia lebih memilih bermain dengan anak yang dipangkuannya sekarang.

"Bagaimana jika Souchiro ternyata punya kekasih lain? Bagaimana jika ternyata dia terpaksa menikahi Kagura karena alasan tertentu? Bagaimana jika anak perempuan Gin-chan tidak bahagia?" pertanyaan yang beruntun dan entah di tujukan pada siapa.

"Tenanglah Gintoki! Kita akan melihat apakah hal yang kau khawatirkan selama ini benar atau tidak" Tsukoyo kembali berusaha menenangkan, tapi tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi serius dan di sekitarnya ada terlihat aura berwarna gelap. "Dan jika benar akan ku pastikan ****** Sougo lepas dari *******, lalu *******nya kucabuti satu persatu kemudian ****** itu ku potong-potong dan ku jadikan makanan hiu, Nee Tsukaya-chan~" sambungnya, di selingi dengan senyuman manis untuk anak yang bernama Tsukaya tersebut.

"Wababubabu…" anak yang dimaksud tersebut bertepuk dengan kegirangan dan menjawab dengan kata-kata yang tidak dimengerti oleh dua orang dewasa yang ada di dekatnya tapi seolah mengerti apa yang di katakan ibunya.

"Gya GYa GGYAAYGYYAA! Tsukuyo apa yang kau katakan. Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu didepan anak perempuanku" Gintoki langsung merebut Tsukuya dari gendongan Tsukuyo. "Tsukuya-chan, dame da yo! Jangan dengarkan kata Oka-chan mu itu" Lanjut Gintoki.

"Bu.." Terlihat wajah kebingungan di wajah anak tersebut.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" Gintoki seolah-olah mengerti apa yang hendak di katakan Tsukuya-chan.

"Babu…" kali ini di Tsukuya menjawabnya dengan nada girang.

"Kau memang anak Otou-chan yang paling manis" Ucap Gintoki sambil mengusapkan pipinya ke pipi anaknya. Dan di respon baik oleh anaknya. "Ne Tsukuya, jangan cepat-cepat besar ya, jangan seperti Kagura yang sekarang sudah menikah dan meninggalkan Tou-chan"

'mulai lagi' batin Tsukuyo. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak pernah bosan denna adegan ini.

####

 **Sougo PoV**

Bosan… Bosan…. Bosan…. Bosan….

Huffftttt….

Lagi-lagi aku menghela nafas entah keberapa kalinya.

Kulihat pantulan diriku di kaca jendela.

Rambut yang senada warna pasir yang masih basah karena baru saja selesai mandi.

Manik _Crimson_ yang membuat semua orang tunduk jika ku pandangi.

Perut six pack karena rajin berolahraga.

Tapi tetap saja…

Aku Okita Sougo yang memiliki hidup yang sempurna, dimana tidak ada yang bisa menolakku, kekayaan yang tidak terhingga. Saat ini tengah di landa kebosanan.

Aku mendekati jendela kaca tersebut. Saat ini aku berada di lantai tertinggi di salah satu hotel kelolaanku.

Tak ada yang menarik. Suasana kota yang selalu ramai, langit yang tidak memunculkan. Sungguh dunia yang sangat membosankan.

Hufft…

Bosan

"Sougo?"

Awalnya aku terkejut mendengar suara wanita tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku. Tapi tak lama aku tau, dia bukan wanita asing. Langsung saja ku balikkan badanku untuk melihatnya.

Rambut biru panjangnya yang tergurai sepinggang. Mengikuti pergerakan pemilik yang menuju ke arahku. Pandangan matanya yang tak dapat tertebak. Serta baju tidur putih yang mengekspos belahan dadanya.

Dia adalah Imai Nobume. Kekasihku satu-satunya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Dari tadi kau hanya menghembuskan nafasmu." Ucapnya sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leherku.

"Mhmm… bukan apa-apa. Hanya masalah kecil di kantor" aku juga mengikuti pergerakannya dengan melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya.

"Jangan memikirkan hal lain jika sedang bersamaku…" dia kemudian mulai menciumiku. Ku pejamkan mataku atas serangannya yang lembut ini dan mengikuti gerakannya.

" _Sadis, hari ini aku akan menginap di rumahnya Gin-chan aru"_. Sial kenapa ingatan tentang wanita itu muncul di saat seperti ini sih.

 **Flash back on**

"Sadis, hari ini aku akan menginap di rumahnya Gin-chan aru" Kagura memulai percakapan ditengah sarapan pagi mereka.

Sougo menghentikan kegiatan makannya sejenak. Seolah tak peduli, dia kembali melanjutkan acara makannya.

Merasa tak ada respon Kagura kembali berbicara "Kemarin Gin-chan menelfon, dia menyuruh kita untuk menginap." Kagura menegukkan air untuk membantunya menurunkan makanannya. "Tapi aku tau kau tidak akan mau" melihat makanan yang ada di piringnya habis, dia kemudian menambahnya lagi "Jadi aku katakan pada Gin-chan bahwa kau sedang ada perjalanan ke luar negeri, dan tidak bisa di ganggu" sambil menunjuk-nunjuk menggunakan sumpit kearah Sougo "Aku hanya 3 hari menginap di sana, jadi jangan merindukanku ya" tambahnya mengakhiri acara makannya.

Dari semua penejelasan Kagura, Sougo hanya merespon "Terserah kau saja." Dan itulah percakapan terakhir mereka sejak tiga hari yang lalu

 **Flash Back Off**

 _"Aku hanya 3 hari menginap di sana, jadi jangan merindukanku ya"…._

 _"Aku hanya 3 hari menginap di sana, jadi jangan merindukanku ya"…._

Siapa juga yang akan merindukanmu baka Onna?!

Kuso China yarou, seenaknya saja dia memutuskan secara sepihak.

Ciuman lembut dari Nobume tiba-tiba terhenti.

Saat ku buka mataku, ekspresi yang ditunjukan padaku adalah ekspresi kesal. Dia tidak mau memandangku. Ku belai pipinya lembut, dan kuarahkan wajahnya kearahku.

Walaupun wajahnya menghadapku tapi arah pandangnya mengarah ke tempat lain.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku akhirnya,

"Sudah kubilangkan, jika bersamaku jangan memikirkan hal lain. Kau hanya boleh memikirkanku". Jawabnya akhirnya.

"Gomen… tak akan kuulangi lagi", kali ini aku yang menciumnya, bukan ciuman lembut seperti sebelumnya tapi karena insting ciuman kami mulai membara.

Tangannya mulai bergerak lembut untuk melepaskan tali baju tidur yang ku kenakan sambil menuntunku kearah tempat tidur. Akupun hanya mengikut saja, dan seolah tak mau kalah tanganku juga mulai membuka tali baju tidurnya.

 _"Aku hanya 3 hari menginap di sana, jadi jangan merindukanku ya"…._

Aku tau jadi berhentilah mengingatkanku

 _"Aku hanya 3 hari menginap di sana, jadi jangan merindukanku ya"…._

Memangnya siapa yang merindukan cewek barbar yang kekuatanya setara dengan truk

 _"Aku hanya 3 hari menginap di sana, jadi jangan merindukanku ya"…._

Memangnya kenapa kalau tiga har?

 _"Aku hanya 3 hari menginap di sana, jadi jangan merindukanku ya"…._

Tanganku terhenti, aku tak merespon ciuman dari Nobume lagi. Sesuatu yang awalnya bergairah dalam diriku tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Ada apa?" kali ini dia yang bertanya.

"Gomen, mungkin lain kali saja. Aku teringat ada urusan mendadak" Jawabku buru-buru. Kemudian berganti pakaian dan keluar dari ruangan itu secepat mungkin. Tak ku pedulikan lagi pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Nobume.

Tujuanku hanya satu. Rumah.


	4. Chapter 4

Ting…. Tong….

"Iya, tunggu sebentar" teriak seorang wanita dari dalam dapur.

"Mitsuba biar aku saja" Potong seorang pria dari arah pintu dapur.

"Um, tolong ya Toshiro-san" Balas Mitsuba.

Ting… tong…

"Hai.. hai…" Ucapnya dengan nada malas…

Ting… tong… Ting… tong… Ting… tong… Ting… tong… Ting… tong… Ting… tong… Ting… tong… Ting… tong… Ting… tong… Ting… tong… Ting… tong… Ting… tong… Ting… Tong… Ting… Tong… Ting… Tong… Ting… Tong… Ting… Tong… Ting… Tong… Ting… Tong… Ting… Tong… Ting… Tong… Ting… Tong… Ting… Tong… Ting… Tong… Ting… Tong… Ting… Tong… Ting… Tong… Ting… Tong… Ting… Tong… Ting… Tong…

Brak!

Hijikata membanting pintunya, tidak sabar melihat orang yang memencet belnya dengan tidak berperasaan.

"BERISIIKKK! LU CARI MA-"

"MATILAH HIJIKATA-SAN!"

BUMMMMMM!

Mitsuba yang sudah selesai membuat kopi untuk sang suami-Hijikata Toshiro-tapi karena mendengar suara ledakan dari arah pintu depan, Menghela napas dan mengambil satu gelas lagi untuk membuat susu.

Setelah selesai dia berjalan menuju ke sumber keributan yang sedari tidak juga mereda.

"Toshiro-san, Sou-chan, kopi dan susu kalian sudah siap" Panggil Mitsuba.

"Arigatou Mitsuba/Ne-chan" Teriak keduanya bersamaan.

Tak lupa Sougo menyandarkan bazookanya di samping rak sepatu.

.

.

.

"Jadi, ada urusan apa kau tiba-tiba berkunjung Sougo?" Hijikata memulai pembicaraan sambil menyeruput kopi-yang sudah di campur mayonise tentunya-nya untuk kesekian kalinya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruang keluarga. Tidak seperti biasanya jika Sougo datang, jika sudah di ruang keluarga dia akan mencari cara untuk membunuh Hijikata hingga Mitsuba meleraikan. Tapi sedari tadi dia diam saja, dan memilih diam sambil di pangku oleh kakak tercinta.

"Betsuni, aku hanya rindu untuk membunuhmu Hijikata-san" Balas Sougo malas+bohong.

Mitsuba dan Hijikata hanya bisa saling berpandangan mendengar nada malas dan miris dari Sougo. Kalau sudah begini di mata mereka berdua Sougo malah terlihat seperti bocah yang ngambek karena permennya di rampas di sekolah.

"Sou-chan, ada apa?" Tanya Mitsuba dengan hati-hati sambil mengelus surai pasir Sougo yang mirip dengannya.

….

Tak ada jawaban dari Sougo, tapi dengan lembut Mitsuba tetap mengelus surai pasir Sougo dengan penuh sayang. Hanya di depan kakaknya sajalah dia bersikap layaknya anak kecil, sedangkan Hijikata hanya dianggap sebagai salah satu perabotan rumah.

"Aku lapar" setelah lama diam, akhirnya Sougo mengutarakan niatnya yang tidak jelas.

"Hmm, jadi Sou-chan mau makan apa? biar Aneue buatkan" Tanya Mitsuba masih dengan nada lembut.

….

Sougo hanya menggeleng, tanda menolak.

Kring… Kring…

Sougo yang enggan untuk bergerak, malahan seolah-olah tidak mendengar apapun. Tidak ada harapan.

Mitsuba yang sedang memangku Sougo tidak bisa berbuat bebas karena orang yang di pangku seolah-olah tuli. Tidak ada harapan.

Yang bebas hanyalah Hijikata Toshiro seorang. Ada Harapan.

Dimulailah percakapan antara Hijikata dengan orang di seberang.

"Moshi… Moshi…."

"….."

"Dare da Toshiiiiiii?!"

"….."

"China Musume ka" Mendengar kata 'China' di sebut, Sougo langsung bangun dan menajamkan telinganya berharap bisa mendengar orang di seberang, walaupun itu tidak mungkin.

"Sadis? Maksudmu Sougo? Iya, dia ada disini. Kau mau berbicara dengannya?" Langsung saja Sougo meninggalkan Mitsuba yang kaget dengan tingkah aneh Sougo mendekati Hijikata dan siap-siap merampas ganggang telepon yang di pegang Hijikata.

"….."

"Oh, ya sudah kalo tidak usah" batal sudah rencana perampasan Sougo.

Mitsuba yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sougo sudah mulai mengerti alasan tingkah laku aneh adiknya berasal.

"….."

"Mitsuba? Ya, dia ada."

"….."

"Mitsuba, katanya China musume ingin berbicara". Hijikata menyodorkan Gagang telpon pada Mitsuba dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Moshi-Moshi, Kagura-chan."

"….."

"Iya… aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu Kagura-chan?"

"….."

Diam-diam Sougo menuliskan sesuatu untuk di baca Mitsuba.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang Kagura-chan?" Mitsuba kemudian memberikan gagang telepon pada adiknya untuk mendengarnya secara langsung.

"Gomen Ne-chan, kali ini warung Gin-chan sedang di penuhi pelanggan, dan dia membutuhkan tenaga kerja lebih, dan aku juga sampaikan pada Sadis sepertinya mungkin besok baru kembali kare-"

"Apa maksudmu Baka B*bi Onna? Apa kau mau membuatku kelaparan?" Potong Sougo emosi.

"Sa-

"Kagura-chan, bisa kau gendong Tsu-chan dulu" kali ini terdengar suara laki-laki dari seberang telpon. "Aku mau ke toilet dulu, perutku sakit" sambung suara lelaki yang tidak di kenali itu.

"Oiii, kan sudah ku bilang sisakan untukku. Rasakan sekarang kau sudah sakit perut aru. Wahahahaa!".

Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Sougo karena merasa di abaikan.

"Kagura-chan kalau kau tidak menelpon lagi, letakkan-" kali ini suara laki-laki tapi berbeda dari yang sebelumnya.

Tutt…. Tutt…

Nada tanda sambungan telah terputus.

Hijikata yang sedari tadi melihat Sougo juga mengerti alasan di balik tingkah laku adik iparnya. 'Hebat juga si China Musume itu, bisa membuat Sougo seperti ini' batinnya.

Sebenarnya Hijikata ingin sekali tertawa saat ini. Melihat Sougo dalam keadaan berpangku tangan dan pandangan matanya menerawang jauh. Tapi tidak ia lakukan, bisa-bisa dia mati duluan sebelum melihat yang lebih seru lagi.

"Sou-chan, Toshiro-san, ayo." Tiba-tiba Mitsuba berdiri dan menarik Sougo.

"Mau kemana Mitsuba?" tanya Hijikata tidak mengerti.

"Kita makan malam di luar" jawab Mitsuba sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Hijikata.

Seolah mengerti, Hijikata mengikut saja, sedangkan yang di tarik tetap memilih diam dan ikut.

#####

Yorzuya Gin-chan

Menyediakan segala jenis makanan apapun sesuai minat pelanggan.

Sougo membacanya dengan nada monoton yang biasa.

#####

Ting….

"Kagura-chan Nasi es cream dan sambal sudah siap" Terdengar suara dari dapur

"Gin-chan ini pesanan selanjutnya".

"Haiiyyoo!" Ucap Kagura semangat sambil membawakan pesanan pelanggan

Ting…

"Kamui-san Ikan bakar dan telur dadar sudah siap" Terdengar suara dari dapur, tapi berbeda dari yang sebelumnya.

"Arigatou, Megane-kun" Ucap Kamui tersenyum palsu sambil membawakan pesanan.

"Ooiiii, aku sudah bilang Shinpachi bukan Megane"

"Sudahlah Patsuan, terima saja kalau kau itu kacamata memakai manusia." Gintoki malah menuangkan minyak diatas api.

.  
.

.

"Kagura-chan!" Mendengar namanya di panggil Kagura langsung celangak-celinguk menncari sumber suara. "Mitsuba-Neechan!" Seru Kagura riang.

"Toshi juga ada aru." Awalnya Hijikata ingin protes tapi kalah cepat dengan Kagura "Ah, si pangeran dari planet sadis pun ada" Kagura langsung memonotonkan suaranya.

"Sekali pangeran tetaplah pangeran. Jadi seharusnya kau bahagia karena aku datang berkunjung." Balas Sougo juga dengan suara monoton.

"Ap-

"Maa.. maa… kalian akrab seperti biasa" Mitsuba mulai melerai.

"Kami tidak/Kami tidak-

"Kagura-chan! Aku tambah ramen!" Suara pelanggan menyadarkan Kagura bahwa saat ini dia sedang bekerja.

"Baiklah Madao! Ne-chan ini menunya. Nanti aku kembali lagi. Jyaa" Kagura menyodorkan buku menu pada mereka bertiga dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Kagura tampak sibuk sekali, pantas saja kau kesepian ya Sou-Buakh" Hijikata yang menirukan suara lembut Mitsuba kini sedang terkapar akibat tendangan mematikan Sougo. "Sou-go t-e-m-e" sambungnya terputus-putus berusaha menahan sakit yang luar biasa.

"Sou-chan, tidak boleh begitu!" walaupun terlihat marah tapi Mitsuba tetap menasehati dengan lembut. "Dan Toshiro-san, jangan mengejek Sou-chan lagi" Sougo tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengar pembelaan dari kakaknya. "Siapapun akan kesepian jika terpisah dari istrinya." Sambung Mitsuba lagi.

Senyum Sougo langsung jatuh. Bingung cara menanggapi kalimat kakaknya. Dia akhirnya memilih diam (Diam dan memperhatikan Wanita berambut jingga panjang dan baju _Cheongsam_ nya yang berwarna merah tak lupa dengan tumpukan piring kotor di sisi kanan dan kirinya).

"Jadi, apa pesanan kalian?" Kagura kini sedang berdiri di meja mereka bertiga. Merasa tidak akan ada yang menjawab dari dua pria yang menemaninya akhirnya Mitsuba angkat bicara.

"Apapun asalkan itu masakan Kagura." Mitsuba tersenyum senang dengan pesanannya. Awalnya Kagura merasa aneh dengan pesanan kakak iparnya. Tapi tetap dicatat. Kini dia beralih ke Hijikata.

"Sama dengan Mitsuba"

Lalu berpaling ke Sougo

"Terserah." Sougo memang tidak suka pilih-pilih makanan, dia akan tetap memakannya jika itu yang di sajikan. Kecuali makanan a*j*ng milik Hijikata.

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar aru." Kata Kagura lalu masuk ke dapur dan mengeluarkan manusia berambut putih ikal.

"Sakata-san, aku juga pesan Kagura untuk makan malam bersama kami" Teriak Mitsuba.

"Eeehhh, memangnya Kagura-chan bisa di pesan seperti itu. Aku juga ma-

Duuarrrr!

"Takachin…!" tiba-tiba orang berteriak.

Dengan tenang Sougo kembali menaruh bazooka di sebelah kirinya dan tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menopang kepalanya.

Hijikata hanya menyesap rokoknya, tidak ingin berkomentar. Mitsuba tidak melihat kejadian tersebut.

Gintoki hanya melihat ke arah Mitsuba sebentar dan kemudian bersandar di dinding pintu dapur "Kau dengar itu Kagura-chan, sekalian ajak Aniki mu itu untuk makan malam. Aku tidak mau dia memecahkan piringku lagi."

"Haiiyyo, Gin-chan".

.

.

"Masakan Kagura memang enak". Puji Mitsuba

"Akh biasa saja kok Ne-chan." Kagura berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan makannya untuk menjawab Mitsuba.

"Tapi aku tidak tau kalau Kagura-chan punya seorang kakak." Pandangan Mitsuba beralih ke Kamui.

Kamui tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan Mitsuba "Mungkin karena aku tidak hadir waktu pernikahan Imouto-ku," diapun melanjutkan acara makannya lagi.

Sedangkan 2 lelaki lainnya sudah selesai makan dan memilih diam. Memperhatikan dua orang bersaudara yang sedang makan dengan lahapnya. Mulai dari rambut, mata sampai warna kulit mereka sampai nafsu makan mereka sama. Yang berbeda adalah jenis kelamin, tinggi dan si Kakak ternyata memiliki antena.

Dua bersaudara tersebut mengambil air minum secara bersamaan dan bersendawa bersamaan. Kakak-adik sama saja.

"Waktu mendengar kabar Kagura akan menikah, aku langsung saja berangkat keesokan harinya. Tapi aku tersesat, dan baru sampai sekarang." Kamui menjelaskan dengan di akhiri senyum palsu.

 _Ternyata mereka sama-sama bodoh, Kakaknya saja tersesatnya sampai satu tahun._ Batin Sougo.

"Aku kan sudah bilang tidak usah datang aru" Potong Kagura kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju kearah wanita yang tengah menggendong bayi berambut putih.

"Kagura-chan kejamnya." Kamui bernada sedih tapi tetap memasang senyum palsu. "Anak itu, padahal waktu kecil tidak bisa lepas dariku, tau-tau dia sudah menikah duluan" sambung Kamui sedih.

"Hehehe, tapi aku sebenarnya sih senang loh Kamui-chan."

"Mitsuba-san berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi lo."

"Eh? Kenapa? Bukannya Kamui-chan dan Sou-chan dulu sering bermain polisi-penjahat waktu kecil?"

"Ne-chan, itukan sudah lama sekali, Maa tapi cukup melegakan juga ternyata kamu masih hidup Bakamui" Sougo mulai masuk dalam percakapan.

"Sama. Aku juga senang melihatmu Sou-aho-gokun, dan untukmu Hijibaka-san"

"Tolong hentikan itu, kalian bukan anak kecil lagi." Sanggah Hijikata. Melihat mereka berdua bertemu lagi membuatnya mengingat masa-masa sulitnya untuk PDKT pada Mitsuba karena di ganggu oleh duo Do-S di hadapannya ini.

"Hijibaka akan selalu menjadi Hijibaka." Ejek Sougo dengan nada datarnya dan Kamui hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Tapi sungguh, aku senang ternyata yang menikah dengan Sou-chan ternyata adik dari sahabat dekatnya sendiri." Mitsuba berkata sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Eh? Aniki benarkah itu aru?" tanya Kagura sambil kembali duduk di tempatnya. Tak lupa menjaga bayi mungil yang sangat aktif di gendongannya.

"Ara, Tsu-chan. Kenapa belum tidur?" bukannya menjawab, Kamui malah balik bertanya.

"Baahahaha ba ba bu bi" Anak yang tengah di gendong Kagura dengan senangnya bergerak-gerak ketika melihat Kamui.

"Kata Tsukki dia tidak mau tidur, jadi aku di suruh untuk menjaganya sebentar. Agar Tsukki bisa membantu melayani." Kagura memegangi Tsukuya yang sedang bermain dengan Kakaknya di samping. Kamui kemudian memperhatikan Tsukuyo yang sedang melempar pesanan pelanggan seolah-olah itu adalah kunai.

"Jadi kau dan manusia sadis ini berteman? Kok aku tidak tau Aniki?" Kagura bertanya lagi.

"Ya, waktu itu kamu belum lahir. Dan karena si pak tua botak itu di jebak oleh rekan bisnisnya, kita harus pindah. Kemudian kamu lahir di tempat kita yang sekarang" Jelas yang sebenarnya tidak jelas Kamui. Dan hanya dibalas oleh "hmm" oleh Kagura. Pantas saja aku merasa mengenal China ini. Pikir Sougo

"U.. U…." Tsukuya menggapai-gapaikan tangannya kearah Mitsuba.

"Ara? Tampaknya dia ingin ku gendong Kagura-chan." Mitsuba seolah mengerti oleh isyarat Tsukuya. "Kemarilah Tsu-chan" Mitsuba mengulurkan tangannya hendak mengambil Tsukuya dari gendongan Kagura.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar Sou-chan dan Kagura punya anak juga." Ucap Mitsuba ketika Tsukuya sudah dalam gendongannya sepenuhnya.

"Aku juga sudah tidak sabar di panggil Paman." Perkataan Kamui di tanggapi anggukan oleh Hijikata.

"Kenapa aku dan si manusia sadis ini harus punya anak? Aku menolak aru!" enam pasang mata langsung saja menatap Kagura heran. Keheningan melanda meja mereka. Tidak ada yang ingin membuka suara untuk bertanya 'kenapa'.

Sougo sungguh tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi. Sekarang dia yakin bahwa manusia di sampingnya ini benar-benar bodoh.

"Maksud dari gadis bodoh ini adalah dia menolak punya anak jika bukan anak dari SUAMINYA, ya kan Bakagura?" Sougo menekankan kata suami di kalimatnya, berharap si manusia tidak berotak di sampingnya membantunya. Dan tidak lupa menginjak kaki Kagura.

"Ouch Sa-" melihat tatapan dari si pelaku Kagura akhirnya sadar. "Akh iya betul aru. Aku hanya ingin punya anak hanya dari Suamiku, Sougo aru." Sougo merasa seperti di sengat listrik ketika namanya di sebut oleh Kagura. "Dan tentu saja kami juga sedang berusaha, setiap hari, setiap dia pulang kerja kami selalu mencobanya aru. Dan rencananya kami akan mempunyai banyak anak." Kagura sudah tidak mengerti lagi apa yang di ucapkannya. Pokoknya dia harus meyakinkan mereka.

"Pfft" Kagura menoleh ke samping kirinya. Memandang heran Sougo, karena tengah mencoba menahan tawanya. Masih tidak mengerti, dia melihat ke arah suami istri yang tengah blushing berat. Kecuali kakaknya yang tengah hanya senyam-senyum saja.

"Hmm" Sougo berdehem untuk mencoba menguasai dirinya kembali. "Begitulah Aneue, kami selalu mencobanya. Setiap hari."

Kagura berusaha mencerna perkataan Sougo.

Blush

Kulit putih pucat Kagura mendadak merah semua. Kagura hanya bisa menunduk malu. Sungguh malu dengan perkataannya sendiri. Sekarang dia mengerti dengan peribahasa "penyesalan selalu datang paling akhir". Diam-diam Sougo tersenyum.

"Maa… aku senang kalian sangat berusaha." Mitsuba mencoba mencairkan suasana

"Buuubu bababa." Kali ini si kecil Tsukuya menggapai-gapaikan tangannya kearah Sougo.

"Sou-chan kali ini dia ingin di gendong olehmu" Mitsuba Seolah mengerti dengan keinginan si kecil. Sedangkan Sougo kebingungan. "Sadis pegang dia seperti ini." Kagura yang duduk di samping Sougo mendekatkan diri padanya dan mencoba mengarahkan agar si kecil tidak jatuh. Sedangkan Sougo menurut saja.

Sougo mengikuti instruksi dari Kagura. Dia tidak pernah menggendong bayi seumur hidupnya. Dan ketika Tsukuya tertawa senang ketika berada dalam gendongan Sougo, ada perasaan aneh dari dalam lubuk hatinya. Dan beberapa pertanyaan membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

Apa jika dia jadi ayah akan begini rasanya?

Apa jika nanti aku punya anak dia akan sesenang ini ketika ku gendong?

Apa dia akan sekecil ini?

"Sadis, posisikan dia seperti ini. sepertinya dia mulai mengantuk" Kagura memperbaiki posisi tangan Sougo agar Tsukuya bisa tidur.

Sougo memandangi wajah Kagura, sedangkan Kagura tidak peka sama sekali.

Benarkah dia gadis ini yang nantinya akan jadi ibu dari anak-anakku? Tapi dengan cepat dia menepis pertanyaan terakhir ini. Tidak mungkin.

"Mitsuba, sepertinya kita sudah harus pulang" Ucap Hijikata sambil memperhatikan jam tangannya.

"Ah benar juga Toshiro-san."

"Eh, kalian sudah mau pulang?" tanya Kagura sedih.

"Lain kali kami akan datang kok Kagura-chan" Jawab Mitsuba mengihibur.

"Ya baiklah kalo begitu." Kagura mencoba mengambil Tsukuya yang sedang tertidur dalam gendongan Sougo, tapi Tsukuya malah menggeliat tidak mau. Dan hampir menangis. Melihat hal itu Mitsuba mendapatkan sebuah ide. "Sou-chan, bagaimana kalo mala mini kau menginap saja?"

"tapi Aneue-"

"Boleh juga. Lagi pula sudah lama kita tidak bertemu Sougo-kun" Kamui menimpali.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan memberikan libur untukmu besok." Tambah Hijikata.

Karena dia tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk membantah akhirnya Sougo memilih untuk setuju. "Baiklah Aneue".

Sebenarnya alasan Hijikata memberikan libur pada Sougo adalah karena dia tidak mau jadi korban pencobaan pembunuhan oleh Sougo karena si china musumenya tidak ada di rumah.

"Hati-hati di jalan Mitsuba Ne-chan. Mayora."

"Sampai besok Kagura-chan, Sou-chan dan Kamui-chan" balas Mitsuba kemudian berjalan menuju pintu Bersama Hijikata hingga mereka tidak terlihat lagi.

"Aniki, bisa kah kau membereskan piring ini. Aku mau mengantar Sougo ke kamar Tsukuya dulu."

"Baiklah Kagura-chan"

"Sadis ikutlah denganku" Kagura berjalan duluan, diikuti Sougo yang tengah menggendong Tsukuya yang sedang terlelap.


End file.
